Sixty
by Lumendea
Summary: Sixty days. He had become a father again only sixty days ago, two mere Earth months. Already it felt like his time with his baby girl was slipping away too fast.


by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Another very old cleaned up drabble. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

…..

Sixty days had long been just the blink of an eye to him. Oh he'd had brilliant periods of sixty days and terrible ones, but the last sixty had been something very different for the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't care much for the nursery his wife had created for their daughter, but he knew better than to argue with a nesting female of almost any species. Always dangerous that. Still the space ship theme from the early twentieth-first century Earth was slowly growing on him. Course it could have had something to do with the fact he couldn't help but be happy in this particular room. Currently, the Doctor was standing next to his daughter's crib and staring down at her sleeping little form. His glasses were perched on his nose as he studied and memorized every little perfect detail. Taking her in, the Doctor's brown eyes traveled from the small tuft of blonde hair all the way down to her perfectly shaped toes.

Sixty days. He had become a father again only sixty days ago, two mere Earth months. Already it felt like his time with his baby girl was slipping away too fast. From the moment he had caught her out of Rose's body she had been growing and time seemed to be speeding up. At first she had been completely helpless and tiny in his hands. Crying and unaware of who he was, unaware of how much he loved her. At first she had been unable to find any sense in the world around her, but that was all changing and all too fast for her Daddy.

Now she able to follow his movements with her eyes and those beautiful baby blues lit with recognition when he held her. She could lift her head and limbs by herself, explore some objects and best of all she liked smiling at him. That was brilliant to him since he liked smiling at her. He could smile at his little girl all day so long as she smiled back and peek a boo, now there was a great game. It made his precious little girl laugh and grin, just like her mother. He'd never done that with his first family, their mother looked down on such open affection.

Tilting his head, he watched his precious little girl suck on her thumb and roll over a tiny bit in her sleep. One tiny hand wrapped around the leg of her teddy bear and pulled at it slightly in her sleep. She had come so far in only sixty days. Soon he'd be teaching her how to talk, how to walk, how to tie her shoes and then how to drive the TARDIS. Blinking, he paused and decided to hold off on that last one for as long as possible.

A soft hand on his made him smile even more, but he didn't look away from the tiny child to look at Rose. She seemed to understand and simply laid her head against her shoulder.

Swallowing, he quietly asked, "Can you believe she is already sixty days old."

"It's been a good two months," Rose answered in a soft voice.

"They've been brilliant," the Doctor replied with a grin. "Soon she'll be able to walk and talk Rose. She'll be calling us Mummy and Daddy."

Rose giggled next to her and shook her head gaining a quizzical look from the Doctor. She was beaming at him, surprise at how happily he'd taken to parenthood again still glowing in her eyes. Then she looked at their daughter for a long moment before she leaned closer to him.

"Bet you a tenner her first word is TARDIS," Rose whispered with a tongue on teeth smile.

The Doctor grinned and kissed her softly before looking back his daughter, "We should have another one," he announced eagerly.

"How about we talk about that when she's sixty months old," Rose countered with a slightly exhausted sigh.

The Doctor pouted as Rose drug him from the nursery and hissed, "Ten months."

"Thirty months at least unless you find a way to carry and give birth," Rose informed him with a stern expression that she couldn't quite hold.

Grinning at Rose, the Doctor swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Pulling back he leaned to her ear, "Deal."


End file.
